Don't Leave Me
by Josy1986
Summary: Celebrating the 10k views I received from my other stories. I give to you all, adorable Korrasami loving smexyness. Please let me know if you like it :) Dont be shy to tell me your thoughts.
1. Chapter 1

**Writers Note:**

**I tried to remove as much grammar mistakes as I could but I am still only human.**

**Please look passed them and enjoy this, special written story to celebrate my 10k views.**

**I didn't really know how else to show my appreciation so please let me know if it's any good :)**

* * *

It was late. The sun had set several hours ago but Asami found herself on a couch in her home. An empty glass on the small coffee table in front of her. She decided to drink directly from the bottle of Fire Whiskey instead out of a fancy crystal glass.

Her head rested against the couch as she took another chug from the bottle. Her mind was already clouded. The alcohol did its work, numbing her pain. Her heartache. Her sadness. Her loss.

She felt the liquid burn on her tongue and find its way through her throat. Also leaving a burning sensation as it made its way down.

Why did it all happen to her?

She lost her mother at a young age.

She lost her father not so long ago due to a horrible car accident.

She lost her company.

And soon, she would even loose the Mansion she was still living in.

She was alone. All alone... it scared her above anything else. The grip around the bottle tightened. She was trembling from fear. Her other hand reached to her cell phone. She shifted through her contacts.

Would she come if she asked...? Her apartment wasn't very far away from her mansion... she placed the phone back on the couch next her. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around them. Her head leaning on top of her knees as she sobbed. Her body was shaking from emotion as she let it all out. She hugged her legs tighter. She wanted to feel something else than this. All this fear, anger, uselessness and loneliness.

After about thirty minutes, she took her phone back in her trembling hand. She had another big chug from her bottle and clicked on the 'call' button.

She heard a sleepy voice on the other side. "Mhelloooo..." she said, a yawn followed.

Asami remained silent for the first few seconds, earning her a confused. "Hello...?" from the other side. "H-hey Korra..." she eventually started.

"Asami? What's the matter?" her voice was concerned and full of worry for her friend. She knew she'd never call in the middle of the night unless there was something wrong.

Asami felt the tears go down once again. "C-can you... come o-over... please...?" her voice trembled and cracked from emotion.

"Of course... are you at home...?"

Asami nodded but suddenly remembered that her friend wouldn't be able to see her do that. "I am y-yes..." she took a shuddering breath. "I... I need..." she put a hand on her mouth, trying to silence her sobs when they resurfaced again.

"I have a key, I'll come over as fast as I can, alright?"

Asami gave her friend a choked answer and she heard a soft click when the Avatar hung up. She looked at her screen, not really believing what had happened. Not believing she had actually called.

It didn't took long before Asami heard the front door open and close. She had slowly gotten up from the couch and had trouble walking straight due to the alcohol in her system.

"Asami?"

She heard her friend call out her name. Her voice still sounded worried. She continued her way to the hall of the mansion. Still holding the, now half empty, bottle in her hand. She finally reached her friends view.

Korra was shocked when she saw her friend, her eyes grew wide at the state the young heiress was in. Her normally flawless hair now looked messy, as if she just came out of bed. Asami wore her usual clothes, red skirt, black jacket, leggings and a red top. The only thing missing was footwear and her usual make up.

What broke Korra's heart were her friends red and puffy eyes. She'd been crying and by the looks of it, quite a lot. Her eyes fell on the bottle that the former CEO was holding. She sighed and quickly walked over to her friend. "Sami... what are you doing to yourself..." she asked with a soft voice, reached for the bottle and taking it from her friend's hand.

Asami didn't answer but instead just wrapped her arms tightly around the Avatar and buried her face against Korra's neck. Korra had quickly put the bottle aside on a small side table nearby. Now she had her hands free and wrapped her arms around her crying friend. She moved a hand gently over the back of the taller woman. "It's late... let me take you to bed..."

Asami nodded and Korra guided her to her bedroom.

Still being quite unstable on her feet, she held tightly onto the frame of the Southerner.

Korra had an arm around her friend's waist and held a pale hand into her own. Keeping the engineer on her feet.

Asami didn't knew how but they finally made it to her bedroom. Once they were inside, Korra gave the door a little kick to close it behind them. She smiled when she heard the door click and she lowered Asami down on her enormous king sized bed. After she helped her out of the jacket. She decided that the rest of the clothes would have to wait till tomorrow to be removed. She placed her friend a bit further away from the bed's edge and covered her with the silken bed sheets.

She leaned over her friend to kiss her forehead. "Sleep well Sami..." she whispered and was about to pull back, when she suddenly felt arms wrapped around her waist. Pulling her down onto the woman underneath her.

Korra felt how her heart skipped a beat or two when she felt Asami's body pressed against her own. "Asami...?"

"Please... please don't leave... d-don't... leave me a-all alone..." her voice was cracking with emotion.

Korra looked her friend in the eye. Ocean blue locked with emerald green and Korra forgot how to breathe for a second. She saw the desperation in Asami's eyes. The fear to be alone. Korra moved onto the bed and she was now laying on top of her friend, their faces only a few inches apart. Her hands resting on each side of the taller woman underneath her.

She felt a hand go from her back, to her side, to her stomach and eventually ended up behind her neck. She noticed how their faces came even closer and her eyes grew wide in shock when she felt her own darker lips meet with the cherry ones of the black haired beauty.

Asami's eyes were closed. She wanted to savour this moment. Perhaps it had been the alcohol that gave her the courage to actually do this but she didn't care. She released her grip on the Avatar's neck slightly and she felt how she slowly pulled back slightly.

"Sami..." she started and the eyes of the former CEO opened her eyes. "I don't think this is a good idea... you're hurt... drunk and not thinking clearly..."

"Korra..." she said the Avatars name almost lovingly. "I... need this to... s-stop... I need.. to f-feel something ELSE... something else t-then... t-this..." she stopped for a moment, her eyes gazing up at Korra, her hand that had held her neck now cupped the tanned girls face. "Please..." tears fell again. "Please Korra. I need y-you... I need to... f-feel... something... t-that's not anger... or pain..."

Korra still gazed down at her friend. _Would our friendship survive this...?_ she felt the hand of the woman underneath her gently stroke her face. It's not that she didn't want to do give in to Asami's request. She was afraid it would never happen again afterwards. Would her heart be able to deal with knowing what its like to be with the one you love. Asami needed comfort, she needed to be healed from what had happened. But was she the right person for the job...?

A sudden flash of Mako appeared in her memory and without realizing, she let out a low growl. No, if she had to be the healer for Asami's struggles, that's who she'd be. Not Mako. Never him. The very thought of him and Asami together like this filled her with jealousy.

"D-did... I u-upset you..?" the scared voice of the engineer snapped her out of her train of thoughts and Korra focussed back on her friend. She saw the scared and frightened look on her face and in her eyes. Her own softened and she shook her head.

"No... don't worry..." she slowly lowered her face and gently wrapped her arms around the damaged woman underneath her. She heard Asami take a shuddering breath and a second later, their lips locked in a soft, gentle and loving kiss.

Asami wrapped her arms around the young Avatar as their kiss continued. Her heart was thundering in her chest when she felt a tongue gently brush against her lips, trying to gain entrance. She parted her lips slowly and Korra entered eagerly. Their tongues brushed against each other and Asami moaned softly into the mouth of the Southerner. A pale hand took hold onto short chestnut hair and the kiss deepened.

Korra growled softly as her instincts slowly took over. She wanted this, she wanted this so bad but was scared to go to fast. Her hands travelled over Asami's body and to the hem of her top. She pulled back slowly, looking for permission from her lover to remove what she was holding.

The answer came with a gentle nod and Korra didn't waste any time. She pulled up the shirt to just above the engineers head, her arms still trapped in the fabric. Korra looked down, her eyes wide in adoration as she let her free hand roam over the exposed skin. She lowered herself and kissed Asami again. The kiss was powerful, dominating.

Asami struggled with her arms. She wanted the fabric gone and disposed of. She moaned again into Korra's mouth, feeling as if her tongue reached all the way into her throat in this passionate and dominating kiss.

Korra slowly pulled back again, she was panting from arousal. She felt her core burn with desire and lust as she finally removed Asami's top. She tossed the cloth aside and used both hands to unclip the black laced bra of the black haired beauty.

She felt hands struggle with her bra on her back, heat was rushing throughout her body. She gasped when she felt her breasts being released from their fabric prison. Her bra was tossed aside as well, landing not far from her top.

She heard the Avatar growl again, it turned her on like crazy. She didn't even knew this side of her friend existed until now. The growl was close to her ear and she heard Korra sniff, her face buried in her black hair. A soft purr followed. "You smell amazing..." she felt a warm hand cup one of her breasts and the former CEO let out a whimpering moan.

Lips brushed against her earlobe, followed by a gentle nibble. The lips moved on to her neck and the bite that followed caused her body to react. "Ahhhh...! K-Korra..." she arched her back, the pain of the bite made place for pleasure when she felt soft fingers play with the pink nipple of her cupped breast.

Korra played with the soft nipple slightly, her teeth still on Asami's flesh. She knew she'd leave a mark behind but she didn't care. Asami didn't stop her and the sounds that the heiress produced while she did this, only fed her dominating state. The sounds were addictive. She wanted to hear them more, louder, perhaps even scream her name when she was done.

She gently let Asami's neck go and lovingly licked the mark her teeth had left behind. She kissed the young engineer again and heard a soft whine of disappointment from the engineer when she pulled back to fast. She smiled and kissed her lovers chest. Leaving no inch of the pale flesh untouched. She eventually locked her lips around Asami's free nipple while her hand cared for the other in a steady rhythm.

The engineer squirmed from pleasure underneath the Avatar. She bit her lower lip when she felt that soft mouth lock around her nipple. Then the tongue strokes followed and she whimpered under Korra's touch. It was so soft, gentle and loving. Yet she left no room for the heiress to touch her. Being the most dominate person of the two, she forced her will onto the taller woman. Asami didn't mind, she loved what the Avatar did with her body.

Korra didn't stop her journey at Asami's breasts, she continued to explore and moved her mouth to the pale stomach, kissing the soft skin. She gently pulled down Asami's skirt, leggings and panties, not even bothered to look up for permission. Her mind was clouded from her lovers scent. The clothes were disposed of and she slowly pushed the pale legs apart. Exposing the treasure buried between the divine hips of the young engineer.

She just sat there for a few seconds, admiring the view. Her hands gently stroking the pale skin of her friends body. She saw her folds glister from her desire and she gently licked her lips in anticipation. She looked up one final time, she locked her gaze with Asami's and slowly leaned down. She saw how green eyes grew wide in realization of what was about to happen. She broke the gaze and all she saw now, was the inside of her eyelids.

She let the tip of her tongue slide over the slick lips. She felt Asami gasp and move under her touch, she quickly wrapped her arms around the pale thighs. Keeping the heiress from moving away. "You're not going anywhere..." she mumbled and did the same as before, earning another gasp. She let her tongue part Asami's folds and licked the enlarged bud that had been hiding under the hood. She grinned when she felt how Asami's back arched in pleasure. The panting and soft whimpers that came from the black haired beauty were music to her ears. She wanted to hear them more often.

The Avatar was driving her insane. Her core was burning like a volcano and she took a hold onto the chestnut hair that was buried between her legs. She heard Korra growl which only increased her pleasure. Adding vibrations to the tongue that was massaging her most sensitive spot. She wrapped her legs around the young Avatar, a desperate attempt to increase her pleasure by pressing Korra down on her sex.

Korra kept her tongue busy with giving Asami only soft strokes. Enjoying the spasms and moans coming from the woman. Each time the tip of her tongue slipped over the sensitive bud. She placed her mouth completely onto the soaked folds, enjoying the new sensation and taste. She heard another whimper escape from the black haired beauty. Not just that, she took in short and deep breaths.

_She's close... just a bit more..._ Korra thought, she opened her eyes and looked up. Her gaze fell on the firm breasts that rose and fell with each breath that the pale woman took. She increased the speed of her tongue, licking the enlarged bud faster.

"Ahhh... ahhhh! K-Korra... I'm..." she couldn't even form a sentence, her mind went blank once the tongue pressed and stroke against her faster. She didn't realize that she still held onto Korra's hair while her body trembled violently under the touch of the Avatar. She moved her hips so that they met with that delicious mouth. An attempt to increase the wonderful feeling she was experiencing.

And then she reached it.

The peak of her passion.

The end of the line.

The point of no return.

It washed over her like a tsunami. Her climax hit her like nothing before and she had tried to cry out Korra's name, but all she could produce was a pathetic whimper. Her body shook from this amazing feeling and Korra's tongue slowed down. She let her ride out the most powerful orgasm of her life. She felt tears escape from her eyes as the powerful moment slowly subsided.

Korra quickly cleaned her mouth with one hand and crawled back on top of the, still shivering, woman. Her tanned arms wrapped itself around the paler frame and she kissed the one she loved so much. She earned herself another gentle moan directly into her mouth. When she pulled back and looked into Asami's green orbs, she saw tears glistering. She was surprised and slightly shocked. "Are you... are you alright? I didn't hurt you? Did I?" she asked worried, she let a gentle hand stroke against Asami's red cheek.

Asami was unable to speak, her heart still thundering against her ribcage. "I..." she just shook her head to Korra's question and she sniffled softly. "N-No... you..." she was still panting, "You d-didn't... h-hurt me." She finally forced the words out of her mouth. She felt how Korra kissed away her tears and she smiled. She wrapped her arms around the Avatar, holding her close. "T-that was... amazing..." she said with a shuddering breath.

"I noticed..." she answered with a wide grin on her face. "I'll let you catch your breath before I continue..."

Asami looked at her friend in shock. "W-what?"

"You asked me to stay... to make you feel..." she stopped, moved a soft hand between the pale thighs and cupped the still throbbing sex of the heiress. She got the reaction she hoped for. Asami pushed her head against the pillows, releasing a cry of pleasure. "Yes... exactly. Like that." She removed her hand again and put it back where it came from.

"I don't kn-know if I c-can... t-take another round l-like this..." the heiress swallowed hard.

"Well... you don't really have a choice..." she said and Korra's mouth moved over the skin of her neck, locking a soft earlobe between her lips as she gently nibbled on it. "You're mine tonight..." she mumbled and a soft teasing growl came from the depths of her throat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Writers note:**

**Back due to populair demand. Chapter two of the lovely couple. Korra's not quite done yet with our lovely engineer...**

**Lets see how many ways she finds to please her green eyed lover.**

**Please let me know what you think :)**

**A writer is nothing without her readers after all! And this story is for all of you!**

**Thanks for the 10k again :)**

**Special thanks to Erlend who helped me edit and recheck this story for my grammar mistakes :P**

**I will update the checked version as soon as I receive it :)**

* * *

Chapter two

Korra gently kissed the skin of Asami's neck lovingly as she waited for her friend to recover from the earth shattering orgasm. She positioned herself with her back against the headboard and sat on her knees. Her feet buried under her behind. "Come here." She said it with a slight commanding tone in her voice, a tone that Asami didn't dare to disobey.

She saw how Korra patted her knees. "Sit here. Your back towards me."

Asami did as she was told. Her body blindly obeying the voice. She sat down gently on Korra's knees, her own slightly spread from the position she was sitting in. "Like this...?" she asked hesitantly, biting her lower lip. She felt gentle arms wrap around her waist and pulled her backwards. Her back now leaned against the strong frame of the Avatar.

"Perfect..." Korra buried her face in the black hair of the heiress, enjoying the scent. Her hands placed on the creamy white hips.

"Korra...?"

"Mhn...?" she reacted absentmindedly, both her thumbs gently rubbed the soft skin her hands were resting on.

"I'm... still naked..."

"Very observant of you Sami..." Korra grinned and a soft chuckle followed.

"Why aren't you as well...?"

"Because tonight isn't about me..." she said, her hands now slowly moved up and gently cupped the breasts of the young engineer. It earned her a soft whimper.

"B-but..." she tried to focus about whatever she wanted to say but the loving massage of her breasts made it impossible.

"No buts..." Korra's mouth found its way to the creamy flesh of Asami's neck. "I told you..." just before she put her teeth into Asami's flesh, she finished her sentence. "You're mine tonight."

The bite that followed was equal to the first she had received. She cried out in pain but like before, it was replaced by pleasure soon after. "K-Korra... Korra...!" she felt how a hand released one of her breasts and moved to her long raven black hair.

Korra took a firm grasp on Asami's hair and yanked her head backwards. It forced the young engineer to look at her. Her teeth had released the soft neck and she now put her tanned lips onto Asami's. The warm tongue forced its way into the welcoming mouth. All she heard were soft moans coming from the others mouth.

Asami closed her eyes as the kiss continued. She reached backwards, placing a hand on the tanned neck of the other woman. She felt how her other breast was released from the Avatar's hand. She wanted to protest but then realized where it was travelling to. Her eyes shot open and gazed into the ocean blue of the younger woman. She saw how the dilated pupils almost made her eyes appear black from lust and hunger. She wanted to pull back but Korra's hand kept a tight grip on her black hair. The dominating Avatar had her hungry mouth still locked with hers.

She let her hand travel over the creamy skin of the former CEO. She felt goosebumps appear on the skin and she smirked internally_. Oh yes... I'm going to get as much out of this night as I can..._ she thought as her hand continued its journey. She felt how Asami wanted to pull back, she just stared into the green emerald eyes of the other woman. Her gaze was enough to stop the engineer from struggling further and her hand finally reached its destination. That was the right moment to release Asami from her grip.

The engineer shivered in delight. The single finger that rubbed teasingly slow around her sensitive bud. The fingers from the hand that rested on Korra's neck dug itself into the tanned skin. The nails leaving red marks as the helpless engineer was forced to undergo the will of the dominant Avatar. "O-oh... s-spirits..." her voice was weak, her mind was clouded from want and desire. She started to move her hips along with the rhythm of the finger that was teasing her so terribly. Korra's free hand had cupped one of her breasts again and continued to massage the firm flesh. Playing with the pink nipple.

Korra noticed how her lover started to breath faster, closing in on the inevitable release that the former CEO craved so much. _Not just yet..._ she grinned and stopped her finger from circling around Asami's swollen bud. It earned her a frustrated whine from the latter, who tried to get the friction she needed by moving her hips against Korra's hand that now laid still on her sex.

"D-don't stop!" she said with a desperate tone. "I w-was so close...!"

"I know... it's the reason I stopped."

Asami looked at her friend with a confused and puzzled expression. _Spirits I hate you so much right now..._ she thought, she felt how her heart slowly calmed down. A smile appeared on her face when she felt the Avatar purr softly into her ear and plant loving kisses on her neck. _Okay... I don't hate you... you teasing little...-_ her train of thoughts stopped once she felt Korra's hand stir again. A single finger gently moved and rubbed against her entrance. She felt how panic slowly took over. "K-Korra! Wait!" and she placed her own hand on the Avatar's who immediately stopped in her tracks.

"What's the matter?" she asked worried, scared she might have gone too far. "Did I hurt you?"

Asami shook her head slowly. "No... but... you were going to..." she bit her lip. "I... I never had..." she sighed deeply, she felt ashamed to admit this although she didn't understand why.

"You... never had... sex before...?" Korra asked hesitantly.

Asami remained silent for a little while but then shook her head slowly. "No... I haven't."

Korra wanted to pull her hand back but this time it was Asami who didn't let her move away. "No! Please... don't... don't stop." Her voice cracked slightly. "I'm just scared." She admitted.

"What for?" she asked softly, the hand that had cupped her breast was now wrapped around Asami's chest protectively.

"The pain... I heard it can hurt. Quite a lot..." her body completely relaxed in the arms of the Avatar. She had never felt so safe, so secure before in her life.

"I wouldn't know... I... never been with anyone either..." she suddenly admitted, a deep crimson appeared on her face. "But I promise I'll be as gentle as I can with you." She added and placed a trail of soft kisses on a pale shoulder.

"Thank you..." she let out a deep sigh, her fear slowly subsiding. She slowly let go of Korra's hand and let out a sigh of relief. "I trust you..." she added quickly, her hand now rested on Korra's neck again.

Korra smiled and she continued to kiss Asami's shoulder, her middle finger slowly moved back to it former position. She let her finger slide between the moist folds first, coaxing it with the moister before she brought it back to the entrance of the young engineer. She had the tip of her finger against it and she felt how her lover took a deep breath.

She had prepared to the pain that would eventually come but it didn't. She moaned slowly as the single finger made its way inside. Her nails dug into Korra's neck again, this time on the opposite side. Creating marks almost equal to the ones she made before. She arched her back violently, pushing back against Korra's form. "Ah... ahh..." she moaned louder but was surprised by the suddenly painful feeling that came from her abdomen. A second finger had slowly made its way inside her. She let out a soft whimpering cry to make Korra aware of what she was feeling. She felt tears burning in her eyes as the pain increased slightly the further that finger ventured.

Once her second finger was in, she stopped moving. It gave the young engineer the time to adjust to the fingers that had invaded her most prized possession. She growled when she felt nails dig into her skin, fighting with all her might to keep her fingers still as her arousal rose.

Asami's breath came in short gasps but eventually she got it back under control. She felt her inner walls clench around the two fingers but the pain was slowly fading. "G-go on..." she mumbled but the Avatar had heard her nonetheless. Ever so gently the fingers moved, forward, backwards, repeating the motion. The palm of the same hand rubbed against her sensitive clit.

She bit her lower lip, her eyes closed shut. _This feels so good..._ She started rocking her hips back and forth slowly, meeting with the two fingers that Korra used with so much skill. Her core burned like an inferno and tension slowly build up inside her like before. When the Avatar had used her mouth and that delicious tongue.

"Let me hear you..." Korra encouraged her, licking her way from the shoulder all the way to a creamy white earlobe. "I love hearing you..." she said before she locked the lobe between her teeth. Her free hand cupped the breast of the former CEO. Kneading it firmly. "Let me hear it." She hissed through her teeth, demanding that the squirming engineer gave her what she wanted.

The former CEO put a hand on the one between her thighs, panting louder with each thrust those fingers did inside her. "F-faster... faster K-Korra... oh Spirits..." her voice was barely louder than a whisper but the tone of was pleading. Begging. She felt how her plead was answered. The fingers moved faster, the palm pressed harder against her and the hand that kneaded her breast moved from her chest to her hair. Her head was yanked back again and a hungry mouth locked with her own.

Her body trembled violently. She was closing in fast. She closed her eyes as the tried to focus on prolonging her orgasm. She wanted to release but she also wanted to stretch this moment for as long as she could. She felt how Korra slowly released her grip, allowing her to rest her head on the tanned shoulder. Panting and whimpering directly in her lover's ear. She noticed Korra's free hand and quickly grabbed it, entwining their fingers as it hit her.

Just as powerful as the first time. She cried out the Avatars name. Tears flowing from her eyes in this intimate moment when the waves of her release came crushing down. Her body trembled violently and she buried her face in the crook of the tanned neck. Tears still made their way down as her chest rose and fell fast. She wanted to say something but the words were stuck in her throat and she only produced a pathetic sound that ended as a soft whimpering moan.

Korra let the inventor ride out her orgasm and slowed down the thrusts. She enjoyed the feeling of the inner walls clenching around her fingers when the raven haired beauty climaxed. Korra wanted her to enjoy this moment as long as she could. She felt the spasms slowly subside and gently removed the soaked fingers, which earned her a soft. "Ahh..." from the taller woman who fell limp in her arms. All she heard was the soft panting of her lover which eventually turned back into her normal breathing rhythm.


	3. Chapter 3

**Writers Note:**

**Oh yes, chapter 3! :O**

**Slowly ending the story :D I loved writing it!**

**I could end it here and now unless there are people that want me to continue a little more?**

**(tbh, they are not in a relationship, yet. They just had sex. Or more like, Korra ravished Asami. Asami only fondled Korra's boob, once, lol**

**I'll let the readers decide. Please let me know what you all like to see. And ofcourse, tell me why you pick either option one or two :)**

**1\. Stop here and ponder what could happen. **

**2\. I'll continue the story untill they are in a relationship. (if you read A Dream of the Heart that I wrote as well, you know that can take a while, xD )**

**Tell me your thoughts! Tell me what you think and of course, I want to thank you all for the follows and the reviews I already received!**

**I am your humble servant... *salutes and bows***

* * *

Chapter 3

Asami found the strength to wrap her weak and shaking arms around Korra's waist. She nuzzled against the southerner who wrapped her arms around her in return. Holding her in a protective embrace and gently sliding her fingers through the black hair. The tanned lips placed soft kisses on her forehead and she smiled.

"That was... amazing. Again." She heard a soft chuckle that came from her friend.

"Sure was... I'm still not done though..."

Her green eyes looked up in shock. "M-more...?" not that she didn't want it but she was surprised Korra still had the energy.

Korra smiled and nodded. "One more..." she said with a soft whisper. "Then I'll let you sleep..."

Asami returned the smile and she nodded in agreement. "I'll never dream of... refusing you anything..." she mumbled, her head rested against the tanned neck again.

She felt how the Avatar shifted her position slightly and she pulled back. Korra now sat with her legs crossed and her back still against the headboard of the bed. She pulled the inventor on her lap. "Straddle me..." she whispered but her eyes demanded obedience.

Asami gulped but did as she was told. She shifted her position slightly, a knee rested on each side on the mattress. "L-like this...?" she stammered and hoped that the position was to Korra's liking. She slowly lowered herself on Korra's crossed legs. Her hands rested on the Avatars neck.

The southerner looked up at her lover, her warm hands rested on the hips of the engineer. She slowly nodded and approved. "Yes. This will do just fine." Her hands then moved to the pale back and she pulled the beauty against her own form.

Their lips met again in a deep and passionate kiss. This time it was Asami who had her tongue enter Korra's mouth first and she couldn't help but let out a soft moan.

_That sound... I want to hear it again..._ Asami felt a hunger rise, triggered by the soft moan that the other had made. She moved a hand from the tanned neck and slid it down over Korra's chest, cupping one of her breasts. The Avatar moaned again but before she could go any further, two strong hands had taken a hold onto her slender wrists. Both her hands removed from their positions and held sideways.

"Going rogue on me mhn...?" she had a deep crimson that showed on her face. Ocean blue locked with emerald green.

"I wasn't..." she started but words fell short when her gaze met Korra's. _Oh those eyes..._ before she could react, her hands were placed on the headboard. Perhaps two feet apart and Korra's head, which showed a huge grin, in the middle. She used her metal bending to bend a part of the bed's frame around Asami's wrists.

She was now locked in place with no possibility to escape. She looked from one hand to another and then to Korra. "W-what...? Cheater...!" she struggled slightly but came to the conclusion that she had no choice but to endure. **Whatever** Korra had planned for her.

Strong hands slowly moved over her naked form. Leaving no inch untouched.

Nails gently scratched the surface of her milky skin, causing goosebumps to rise up all over her body. Her nipples hardened from the touch and she took a deep, shuddering breath. She struggled with her bonds but the Avatar had made it impossible for her wrists to escape.

"Please... Korra... set me f-free..." she pleaded, her voice was weak and cracked slightly.

"No." was her simple but strict answer, her hands cupped the creamy orbs of the inventor and kneaded them both.

_That voice... oh Spirits... why is this side of you so incredibly sexy._ She heard a growl that came from the Southerner and felt warm lips touch the surface of her chest. _Oh shit... no, not the growl too... come on! _She struggled with her bonds again and hoped that somehow, she could get free this time.

It was no use, the metal was wrapped neatly around her wrists. It gave her wrists room to move and the bonds didn't hurt, but they were just slightly to narrow for her hands to slide through.

Strong arms wrapped around her body and embraced her lovingly. Her chest pressed against Korra's and the face of the Avatar buried itself in the crook of Asami's neck. She heard her friend sniff again, clearly enjoying the scent of her hair.

_Oh yes... do it... let me hear you...-_ and then she heard it, the soft purring sound that came from the tanned girl. She loved hearing it ever since the first time. She loved that animal instinct that her lover possessed and it made her weak in the knees. She was thankful for this position now. Her knees would've turned to mush and she wouldn't be capable to stand up.

She gently brushed her cheek against Korra's and smiled. The Avatar purred louder and soon their lips found each other again in a gentle kiss. She wanted to wrap her own arms around her friend but once again her bonds prevented such from happening. She slowly pulled back with a longing whimper. "Please Korra... let me touch you." She begged and looked straight into the ocean blue she loved so much. Her heart ached for the young Avatar.

Korra looked into the emeralds of the heiress, pondering, debating internally with herself. _She's so cute... so adorable.. so irresistible... and so damn tasty_. She bit her lower lip and just kissed her. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, she then pulled back again, her eyes narrowed. "Promise me something." She eventually said.

"Yes, anything!" her heart started pounding in her chest again, eager for her hands to be released. "I'll do anything! Just set me free." She saw a smirk crawl up Korra's face and she felt how a single finger travelled over her pale skin.

"IF... I release you... promise me..." she paused, enjoying the desperate look on the inventors face before she continued. "that you're not going rogue on me. At all."

Asami's eyes grew wide, what Korra asked was the sole reason she wanted her hands to be free. "B-but... I..." she started, her eyes still locked with the ocean blue ones.

Korra shrugged and pretended to continue what she was doing. "Very well... if that's your decision..."

Asami gasped and panicked. "No! No wait! I promise!" she then suddenly blurted out. "Please Korra, please let me go!"

She was surprised by the sudden change but smiled nonetheless at the engineer. "You promise? Are you sure?"

She nodded, a single tear escaped her. "Y-yes.. please..."

Korra noticed the tear and kissed it away. She used her bending to remove Asami's bonds, she immediately wrapped her arms around the tanned neck. "I c-can... hold you.. like this right?" she asked, her body trembled against Korra's.

"Yes..." was the soft reply. "Now kiss me."

The heiress quickly obeyed and their lips met in a feverish kiss. Her pale hands cupped the tanned face as the kiss continued. Both women moaned in the others mouth as their tongues touched.

Korra felt her core burn with desire. This night would stay with her for the rest of her life and she was glad that she had been able to make her friend feel this good. _One more time... let's make it count baby..._ she thought, a hand moved from Asami's back to her stomach and slipped between the thighs of the woman on top of her. She cupped the soaked sex and heard muffled moans escape the heiress's mouth.

The raven haired beauty felt the warm palm of Korra's hand press against her sensitive bud, two fingers at her entrance and ready to slide in. she broke the kiss and just leaned her forehead against Korra's, panting from excitement. "T-take... me..."

"Take me... who...?" she asked, the dominant tone back in the Avatar's voice.

Her face turned crimson again, realizing what the other wanted her to do. She came this far, she wasn't planning on stopping now. "Take me... Avatar Korra..." she said, her voice full of passion and she prepared herself for what was about to come.

Her mind went blank once the fingers slowly entered her and followed the curve of her inner walls. She gasped for air, her arms tightly around the tanned neck of the water tribe native. It didn't hurt as much as the first time and the pain made place for pleasure. Once the fingers found the right spot. She expected the fingers to start moving but they didn't. She looked at Korra, puzzled, who just looked back with a huge grin on her face.

"Ride me." She commanded. "I'm not doing all the work." She continued.

She slowly nodded and started to roll her hips. "Ohh..." she managed to produce a whimpering cry of pleasure when she felt the effect of her motions. The fingers slipped in and out as she rolled her hips.

"S-shit..." she felt the jolts of pleasure each time she pressed herself down onto that strong hand between her legs. She increased her speed and pressed Korra's face against her chest. Her arms still around the tanned girls neck and shoulders, holding her close to her heart. "Ahhh... ahhhh..." she moaned louder each time she pressed herself down and when she felt those fingers slide back inside her. She couldn't help it but a hand moved to the chestnut hair of the other woman, holding it tightly.

_I love you... I love you so much Korra... Korra..._ she felt tears escape her eyes and roll down her cheeks. Tension build up inside her and she was quickly rushing towards her release.

Korra rested her head against Asami's chest, enjoying the sound of the heartbeat and the scent of her skin. She had her free arm protectively wrapped around the young engineer. Holding her lovingly as she let her other hand meet the rhythm of Asami's hips. She closed her eyes, a smile on her lips when she felt the other speed up even more. _Close... so close... you can do it..._ she slowly opened her eyes and peered up.

The former CEO looked down and their eyes met, she closed her own once her climax hit her. She held onto the Avatar for dear life and cried out her name as the waves of her released washed over her. Her body trembled violently but she started to roll her hips slower. Stretching out her orgasm as much as she could.

She was still shaking when her hips came to a halt, her arms still around Korra. She tried to regain control over her breathing and calm down her pounding heart. The hand and fingers moved from her thighs and was placed on her lower back. She suddenly felt to exhausted, completely drained from her energy and fell limp in the loving embrace of the Avatar. "S-so tired..." she mumbled, her head resting on the tanned shoulder.

Korra chuckled and stroke the pale back tenderly. "I can imagine... let's get some sleep... shall we?" she kissed the flushed cheek of the inventor who mumbled a soft yes. She stretched her legs and used them to slide down a bit. Her head resting on a pillow as she pulled up the silky sheets to cover them both. "Goodnight Asami..."

She wanted to say something but the exhaustion had taken away her ability to speak. She just nodded once and fell asleep right on top of the master of the four elements. The sound of Korra's gentle heartbeat guided her to the world of dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

**Writers Note:**

**Yes, finally, a chapter! **

**Since I only got option 2 from all of you, I shall continue this story a little longer for all of you :)**

**After this chapter I must say that this will be the last update I will be posting in the coming two weeks.**

**I will be on a 2 week vacation in Cambodia with my wife.**

**I hope you will all enjoy this chapter, let me know of course what you think by leaving a review :)**

**I will see you all in two weeks! *bows and salutes***

**Thank you all for everything!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Asami slowly woke up, her head still heavy from a faint hangover. _Oh Spirits... I'm never drinking again..._ she slowly tried to get up, her hand rested on something soft and warm. She looked at it and her eyes grew wide. She had pushed herself up with a hand on Korra's chest. Memories of last night poured back into her mind and her face turned a crimson red.

_Oh for Raava's sake... it happened... IT actually happened!_ She panicked slightly and scooted over to the side of the bed. Korra mumbled something as she remained fast asleep. She got a hold onto one of the pillows, nuzzled that instead of the warm body that had moved out of reach of her arms.

She gazed at her friend for a few more seconds before she scanned her room. I _need something to wear..._ her eyes stopped at her dark red dressing gown that rested on a chair, only a few feet away.

The moment she got up on her feet, she fell on her knees on the wooden floor. She groaned from her sore muscles and her weak knees. _Oh my Spirits... are you kidding me?!_ Her muscles were still sore from last night. They protested like mad when they suddenly had to support her body weight. She cursed under her breath and slowly massaged her thighs and her knees for a little while.

_Some sight this must be..._ she sighed internally. _I guess it's my own fault... practically forcing Korra to have sex with me... and now this is my punishment after that amazing night._ She groaned again when she massaged a particular muscle. _Karma really is a bitch._ She continued to sit in this position a little longer and after a while she finally was able to get on her feet. Although still a bit wobbly, she reached her dressing gown and quickly put it on. It hugged her body, showing off at all the right places. It reached down to just above her knees.

She slowly made her way down the stairs, holding onto banister for dear life. _Don't fall. Don't fall. Don't fall._ Went through her head as she made her way down. She sighed relieved once she reached the floor. She made her way to the kitchen, using her fingers in an attempt to comb her hair.

She put on a kettle for tea and leaned on the kitchen counter, staring outside. It was still dark outside. She then walked over to the oak table and sat down on one of the chairs. Her elbows rested on the table and she buried her face in her hands.

_I had sex... amazing, mind blowing and earth shattering sex... with Korra..._ she took a shuddering breath and remembered briefly what it felt like. She had been taken by the most powerful woman in the world and she had let it happen. Better yet, she had begged her to take her. Pretty much. _Korra had agreed to it although she hesitated in the beginning. She didn't want to... but she did it anyway..._ she felt tears roll down her cheeks as she realized what she had done.

_I didn't even return the favour... she probably didn't want me to touch her, because she's disgusted by me now... and she's right... I took advantage of her kindness_. She put her crossed arms on the table and leaned her head onto them, sobbing.

Some minutes passed and Asami remained like this until she heard the kettle was boiling. She looked up, wiped her tears with the palms of her hands and got the kettle off the stove. She prepared some tea and poured some of it in a small cup.

She held the cup in her hands, letting the warmth of the hot cup warm up her cold fingers. She stood there, lost in thought she didn't hear the soft foot steppes that made their way over to the kitchen. Tanned arms wrapped themselves around Asami's waist and startled her. Her heart skipped a beat or two when she realized who it was and she looked over her shoulder. "K-Korra!"

"I'm sorry, did I startle you?" she asked with a gentle smile on her lips. Her head rested on Asami's shoulder.

"Y-you did... yes..." she sighed and turned around in Korra's arms after she put her empty cup on the counter.

"How are you feeling?" her friend asked, her voice was caring and genuine. She had pulled her head from the shoulder of her friend when she had turned around. "You having a headache...?" she asked, still concerned.

"I'm..." she looked down, ashamed. She felt the tears burn in her eyes again. _She's so nice... why? After what I put her through?_

Korra's eyes saddened. "You... you didn't enjoy it...? Last night? Was I that bad?"

Asami looked up and straight into Korra's ocean blue orbs, shocked. _What?! Did she just really say that?_ "Wh-what? You? Bad? No! No..." she quickly wrapped her arms around the Avatars neck and shoulders, holding her close. "It... it was amazing... I just..." she let out a shuddered sigh. "I'm sorry..."

She felt the southerner pull back slightly, two warm hands cupped her face. She forced Asami to look at her. "What for?" she asked surprised.

"For... not returning the favour..." she said, a deep red appeared on her cheeks. Both her hands rested on the strong shoulders.

Korra had a wide grin on her face and raised an eyebrow. "Asami, I told you yesterday already. I didn't came here for myself. I came because you asked me to. I did what I did because you needed someone. Right there and then." She pulled her friend close and kissed her forehead. "I'm glad you called me Asami..." _and not Mako_. She thought but didn't say it out loud. She moved her arms around the engineers waist and held her close.

"All I want to know is if it helped..." she said with a soft whisper. A hand gently stroke over the inventors back.

"It did... thank you..." she smiled and her own arms wrapped themselves around the other woman, returning the loving hug. "You were amazing... I couldn't even get up this morning." She admitted.

"To be honest, I just followed my instincts..." Korra said with a chuckle and pulled back to look at the former CEO. "I never done that before, with anyone. I just listened to your response. You seemed to like anything I did so yeah..." she rubbed the back of her neck nervously, her other arm still around the waist of her friend.

"I still can't believe it... you were truly amazing..." she just stared into those beautiful blue eyes, wondering if you can drown from loving someone so much. "So... I guess Mako never got far with you either..."

Korra rolled her eyes and snorted. "Tsk... he wouldn't even know what to do if I held up signs... Not that he ever tried. Or well, no, that's a lie. He did try, I just never let him do it."

Asami let out a soft giggle. "Hmmm... I can relate to that yes... he wanted to... well, I'm sure you know what I mean..." she blushed again. "But I was still too young... at that time, nothing happened between us." _I'm glad you were my first..._ she thought, her gaze lowered to the tanned lips of the other.

"I can't help but feel guilty though..." Asami started again, a deep sigh escaped her.

Korra rolled her eyes and smiled. Her arms wrapped around the former CEO again and held her in a tight and loving embrace. "Don't... I told you a week ago, I'd do anything for you and I meant it." She rested her head on the shoulder of the taller woman. "You were so down... depressed." She paused. "It broke my heart to see you like that..." she said with a soft voice.

Pale arms found their way around the young Avatar and she answered her embrace. Her heart slowly let go of the guilt she felt. "Korra... I'm sure that..." she started, not sure what to say. "I'm sure you didn't mean giving THIS kind of comfort... when you..-"

She was cut off by the southerner. "I said anything, and I meant it Asami. I hesitated yesterday because... well, I don't even know myself. I was afraid things would go awkward." She pulled back slightly, looking into the jade eyes of her friend. "But, I mean, look at us. We're hugging each other." She smiled and placed a gentle kiss on the pale skin of Asami's cheek. "If anything, I think it made our friendship even stronger."

The heiress smiled and nodded. "Yes... I think you're right..." she let a hand gently scratch the tanned neck. Letting the short chestnut hair flow through her fingers. _Should I...? We're so close... I could... just kiss her... show her how I feel... show her what last night really meant for me... that I don't want to just stay friends._

The moment was interrupted by a soft vibrating sound that seemed to come from Korra.

"Oh, wait. Crap." She let go of Asami and started to look through the pockets of her dark blue baggy pants. "Where did I..- aha!" she reached the phone to Asami. "It's yours. I took it with me when I noticed you were gone when I woke up."

Asami smiled, took the phone from Korra's hand and brought it to her ear. "Asami Sato." She said and Korra head a male voice on the other line.

Asami responded with short answers. 'yes, no, yes. Maybe. Really?!'

Korra saw the eyes of her friend grow in disbelief. As if they had told her something she didn't think was true. She waited patiently but didn't have to wait long before the heiress hung up.

"Are... you alright...?" she asked concerned, she saw a pale hand needed to lean on the counter.

"That... that was my lawyer..." she started, her voice cracked slightly. "He told me... he told me that, the documents that were used to prove that my company was bankrupt, were false..." slowly reality sunk in on both of them.

"Future industries isn't bankrupt!" she suddenly cried out in happiness. "I can't believe it!"

Korra smiled happily at her friend, sharing her joy as she was suddenly held in a tight embrace from the black haired beauty. They both laughed, tears of happiness streamed over pale skin and they remained like this for several more minutes.

Another vibration could be heard but this time it was Korra's phone. She grumbled something like 'great timing whoever is calling...' and clicked on her cell to answer. "Korra here." She still held onto the engineer as she answered the call. Unlike Asami's face, Korra's turned more serious. The inventor could hear Tonraq, Korra's father, on the other end of the line. Although she couldn't hear what he said.

The Avatar let go of her friend and mumbled words to her father. 'What? Really? Since when? What happened? Yes, yes of course... I'll leave today.'

_What?_

Korra hung up to and turned towards her friend. "I'm sorry... I have to leave..." she said with saddened eyes. "There's trouble brewing in the tribe... I need to go there..." she sighed. "I'd ask you to come but... your company needs you more..."

Asami wanted to kill her lawyer now, had he called tomorrow, she would be on her way to the south pole already when she had received her call. "Y-yes... I... I guess so..." she showed her a saddened smile. "I guess that's life for the friends of the Avatar." She walked over to her friend again, giving her a final hug. Who knows how long it would be before they'd see each other again...

Korra returned the hug once again. "I'll be back soon... get everything back on track. So we can properly celebrate the return of Future Industries!" she smiled wide before she reluctantly let go of her friend.

"How long will you be gone?" the engineer asked as she walked Korra to the hall of the mansion.

"Not sure... at least two weeks..." she said and opened the front door slowly.

"Be careful..." she whispered softly and before the southerner slipped out the door, she placed a soft kiss on the tanned cheek.

She smiled as she felt those soft lips on her cheek. Their eyes met in an intense gaze. "I will. I'll see you soon Sami..." eye contact was broken and Korra turned around, slowly she walked off the steppes and got into her car. She drove off with a dangerous speed and eventually disappeared from sight.

"I love you Korra... come back to me..." she said and slowly closed the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Writers note:**

**Oh yes! I made it back from Cambodia and damn it was an amazing trip!**

**Meeting my wife's family was an amazing experience along with everything else that we did and see.**

**I got my very first tattoo! :O Holy crap!**

**We arrived back here yesterday at 2:30 eu time after a 24 hour journey, dear lords... glad it was over!**

**Anyway, here's another chapter! Hopefully you'll all enjoy it!**

**Of course, let me know what you think of it :)**

**Till the next chapter! *bows and salutes***

* * *

Chapter 5

Five weeks passed.

Five. Agonizing. Weeks.

During the day time Asami had been to busy with her company to think to much. Contracts needed to be signed, meetings needed to be attended. Papers needed to be checked, rechecked and checked again. Especially in the first two weeks, the media had been all over her. They called her almost non stop for interviews or to appear on television.

She sighed in relief each time she drove onto the Sato estate. The only place where she'd be left alone from all the unwanted attention. The CEO only wanted the attention of one person and one person alone.

The past few weeks had been torture for the young woman. At day time her brain would be kept busy but at night? All the memories of that faithful night came rushing back. How Korra had touched her, kissed her, how the two of them had spend the night together.

Asami's face grew hot from those memories, the desire to be touched like that again. She longed for the Avatar's touch. More then once she dreamed about the two of them. Reliving that night over and over again in her dreams. She always woke up with a throbbing feeling between her tights. She usually finished it off herself if she hadn't already. Imagining that her own fingers belonged to Korra, it never took long to reach her peak.

In those five weeks, she had heard not a single word from her friend. She figured that the reception of Korra's cell was terrible there in the South. Still, it bothered her to no end. Not knowing what she was doing or how things were going. The tribes could be in an all out war and she had no idea of it.

Today was the day. She would finally see Korra again. Her ship would arrive around sunset at Yue bay, that's where Asami would be waiting.

Asami had left work early today, dodging reporters and paparazzi as she drove home in her Satomobile. She almost jumped out and ran into the mansion.

"Welcome back ma'am." Her butler said, he folded the usual jacket Asami wore while at work and that she had tossed at him. Too excited to give it to him normally.

"Sorry! No time! I'm taking a shower and then head to Yue bay to wait for Korra!" she yelled and headed to her bedroom.

After her shower, she stood in her bedroom. Towel wrapped around her hair and body as she picked her clothes. Black boots, a red dress that reached just above her knees and a high collar, black jacket and black belt.

She used an ivory comb to pull her hair into a low pony tail after she was dressed. Last but not least, she finished up with her usual make up. She looked at the clock and realized it was already half past five.

"Crap...!" she grabbed her phone and put it somewhere in one of her pockets. She ran out of the door, not bothering to close it behind her. "Crap crap crap! I knew I should't have changed outfits!" she mumbled to herself and practically jumped in. She left the estate with her wheels smoking, leaving fresh rubber marks on the stone.

By the time she reached Yue's bay, the ship on which Korra was supposed to be was already docked. People slowly poured out and spread all over the docks. Being greeted by their loved ones.

She had parked her car with the others and became one with the crowd. She looked around and although the lights were on and lid up the docks, it was still quite dark.

She didn't see anyone with the familiar blue colours that showed they were from the water tribes.

Had she been wrong? Had the information that she had received been wrong? Did she mix up the date of her arrival? Or the time?

She quickly took out her phone and the small piece of paper that had all the information written on it.

No, the date is right and so is the time. Then why isn't she here?

She felt her heart rate go up. Maybe something had happened. Something was wrong. Maybe Korra had an accident. Or she was kidnapped by some remaining equalists.

_Stop it! Stop thinking of all those doom scenario's. If something had happened with THE AVATAR, the papers would've been full of it. _She sighed, nodding at her own thoughts. She walked over to someone that had just got off the ship. "I'm sorry... may I ask you something?"

The man turned around and smiled at her. "Evening ma'am, sure you may!"

Asami returned a friendly smile before she continued. "I'm waiting for Avatar Korra... wasn't she supposed to be on this ship?"

The man nodded. "Oh yes, she is, along with the rest of her tribe members. I'm sure she's still busy speaking with the captain. He's a big pro bending fan and wanted to get a picture taken with the both of them. Of course he wanted to get an autograph as well." He snickered. "My son's a fan as well, so I asked one too!" he proudly showed a piece of paper which had Korra's name and some other words scribbled on it.

"I'm sure your son will be extremely happy." She said with a genuine smile. "thank you for the information. I was a bit worried I had the date wrong."

The man smiled back and nodded. "No problem ma'am. Enjoy your evening!" he said and waved, leaving Asami on her own again.

She let out a soft giggle and let out a soft sigh. _See? Nothing to worry about, she's going to come out of that ship any second now and you...-_

Her eyes grew wide as she saw a figure in familiar coloured clothes finally appear. She wore a dark blue leather jacket and the hood covered most of the person's head. Asami slowly made her way through the crowd of people, aiming for the one she had her eyes locked on.

_Korra... finally..._

She finally stepped on the docks, one hand buried in the pocket of her jeans and the other holding onto the strap of a backpack.

She couldn't help it but rushed faster to her friend, tears slowly found a way from the corners of her eyes. Her heart pounding in her chest. "Korra!" she yelled and the distance between the two of them grew smaller. "Korra!" she yelled again, two eyes locked with green and pale arms wrapped around the Southerner's neck. Holding her in a tight embrace. Ruby lips locked with tan ones and Asami closed her eyes to savour the moment.

She realized a second too late that she had to reach up to kiss her friend.

Green eyes shot open to look into ones that had grown wide in shock. She saw sky blue eyes, the outer rings of the irises were dark green. _Oh shit..._

Her brain slowly let reality sink in, realizing that she was kissing a total stranger. Finally her body obeyed the command to release the stranger from this intimate moment. She stepped back a few feet, a hand covered her mouth. Still in shock she saw the stranger remove her hood. Revealing her dark brown shoulder long hair, a labret piercing, stud piercing on the right side of her nose. She had a small braid hanging at the left side of her face. She was grinning right at her.

"Hello to you too, gorgeous..."

Her voice was lower than Korra's. Asami blinked a few times, realizing she was being checked out by this stranger. She saw her gaze go up and down, those eyes sliding over her frame as they eventually locked with jade green again.

"Asami?"

Another voice snapped the CEO back to earth. She suddenly saw Korra appear from behind the stranger.

"Korra!" she smiled and lunged towards her friend, her arms now wrapped around the person she had missed so much. She felt how strong arms wrapped around her own frame and held her tightly. "I've missed you..." she whispered into her friends ear.

"I missed you too..." Korra smiled, holding her tightly against her frame. She looked up at the smirking face of the other person and she felt a blush.

"I guess this is the Asami I heard so much about..?" the stranger asked, her arms crossed over her chest and an eyebrow raised.

Korra coughed and smiled sheepishly. She pulled back and let out a deep sigh. "Asami, this is Axis. Axis this is Asami Sato."

Axis made a small and polite bow. "Pleasure meeting you, Lady Sato. I've heard many good things about you." She said and reached a hand to the young heiress.

Asami had turned around and now faced the woman she had kissed before. She returned the polite bow with a gentle nod and took Axis hand for a shake. It was warm, strong, like Korra's. She smiled a bit nervously and prayed to the Spirits that she wouldn't mention their kiss. "P-pleasure to meet you too and please, call me Asami."

They let go and Axis smiled, a pair of perfect teeth showing as she did. "Very well then, Asami. Lovely name, fits you perfectly."

She couldn't help it but a faint blush made it's way to her cheeks from the compliment. _Is she flirting with me?_ "I... well... thank you." She stuttered.

Korra rolled her eyes. "Yeah, no. That's not gonna happen." She glared at Axis who just snickered and wiggled her eyebrows. "Bad Wolf."

Asami looked confused. "Wolf...? What?"

Korra gestured at Axis. "That's her nickname. Wolf."

"Why's that?"

"The moment she was born, every artic wolf around started to howl. She was then named, Axis the Wolf."

Axis smirked wide. "These days I earned that name for other reasons as well... when it comes to the howling part"

"You're making such a great first impression... thanks..." Korra face palmed herself and sighed deeply.

Asami, oblivious to whatever the two were referring to, just shook her head. Axis just burst out laughing and bumped her friend against the shoulder in a playful manner.

"What you've told me about your other friends, I'm sure she'd used to it." She said and send a wink into Asami's direction. "So, anyway, we going or you wanna stay out here all night?"

"Am starving, so let's hit Narook's and then we can go to my apartment." Korra said and smiled at the both of them. "Did you happen to come here by car Sami?" she asked, the blue sapphires on the engineer.

"Yes, I did. Want me to drive us there?"

"Whatever you do, please don't let her drive." Axis said, referring to Korra.

"Oh shut up..." Korra muttered something under her breath.

Asami giggled. "Hmmm... I'd rather not see my car all dented no..."

"Hey! It happened once! You all left me alone with the car and I made VERY clear: I don't know how to drive. Even after all the lessons I received. Although it had been a while since I drove into anything."

Both Axis and Asami now laughed. "Yeah, sounds about right..." Axis said, snickering and received a bump against her shoulder from the Avatar.

"As my best friend, you're supposed to defend me you know."

Axis smiled and nodded. "Yeah yeah... now chop chop! I'm hungry! Let's go to that Narooks place before I'll take a bite from your little friend here." She said and poked Asami's side who let out a startled yelp.

"Hey! I like me in one piece, thank you very much." She said and smirked.

The three of them made their way over to the car and eventually went on their way. Heading to Narooks for a late meal.


End file.
